Are we nearly there?
by s0aringhigh88
Summary: Piper, Phoebe & Paige are determined to figure out if Chris is lying about the future. They cast a spell to take them there but the spell goes wrong. They end up in a different time period. They try many spells to go home but none of them work. Are they stuck there? Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or any of the characters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One.

**A/N: **If you've been reading my previous stories I'm sorry for not updating. I haven't any inspiration lately therefore they are currently on hiatus.

Chris Halliwell sighed for what seemed to be the 100th time that day. He glared angrily at his aunt "It's this spell," he said "I know it is,"

"How do you know?" challenged Phoebe "You don't know the book as well as I do,"

_**Of course not, **_thought Chris _**Its not as if I've been reading it for my entire life. **_But he couldn't say that to her, she could never know.

"I've been studying witchcraft longer then you," he said "I know what I'm doing,"

"Witchcraft?" asked Phoebe with a raised eyebrow "I thought you were a whitelighter?" she folded her arms as she waited for an explanation.

"I am," he stammered "I uh my charges, they teach me things you know,"

Phoebe nodded satisfied with his answer, she pointed to the page "I still think its this spell though,"

"What are you two arguing about?" asked Paige walking into the attic, closely followed by Piper "Sheila just took Wyatt, are we doing this?" she asked.

"He thinks we should be using this spell," said Phoebe, she flicked a few pages "But I think it should be this one,"

Piper examined both spells "I'm siding with Phoebe on this one," she said "That looks right," she said.

"I'm telling you, that won't take you where you want to go," he said. "Trust me,"

"Trust you?" scoffed Paige "Pull the other one,"

"Three against One Christopher," said Phoebe smugly.

"Hey, I didn't vote," said Paige. "But I agree with Pheebs on this one. Sorry,"

"Look Chris, obviously you have something to hide. As much as it kills me to say, you're smart. Really smart, and we all know that you know your spell won't take us anywhere." she folded her arms waiting for Chris to deny it.

Chris ran his hands through his hair; this would be bad. For weeks the sisters had been begging him to let them glipse at the future to see how bad it was and if he was telling the truth but he couldn't let that happen. He knew Phoebe's spell was right but he couldn't let them use it.

"I'm not trying to hide anything, personal gain-," he began but Paige waved it off "Personal gain, smersonal flain," she said "Lets just do it,"

"Smersonal flain?" asked an amused Piper.

Paige nodded "It's a thing,"

Phoebe patted her little sisters shoulder "Sweetie, never say that again," she paused "And I mean never again,"

Chris groaned. Why couldn't they take this seriously? They were too careless with their magic. He knew if they used it the personal gain consequence would also be a factor and would do something terrible like not them go to the future.

"Look, just use my one," he said.

"That doesn't even sound like a time travel spell," shrugged Piper "Phoebe's does,"

**Because its not, **he thought. His spell would block them from using Phoebe's spell until they said the reversal spell which only he knew.

"Just listen to me," he stated.

"Listen to you?" scoffed Paige "Thats a great reason," she said sarcastically "Listening to Chris got Leo turned into an elder," Chris sighed "Yes but-," Paige continuted "Listening to Chris made demons go into baby Wyatts bedroom," Chris sighed "He wasn't going to hurt him," Paige continuted "Listening to Chris made cleaners wipe out Wyatt's existence,"

Chris frowned "That had nothing to do with me," he protested.

Paige shrugged "Nevertheless, listening to Chris is never a good idea,"

"Are we doing this or what?" asked Phoebe.

"We're doing this," chorused Piper and Paige. The three sisters grabbed hands.

"Are you coming with us?" asked Phoebe. Chris sighed "Someone has to be there to bail you three out of trouble," he grabbed Piper and Phoebe's hand.

"Thats the spirit," said Phoebe three sisters recited the spell.

**"Power of the witches rise,**

**Send us to where we will find,**

**The answers we are looking for,**

**In another time,"**

A gust of wind swallowed them and spiralled them though time.

They landed on the attic floor. Phoebe groaned loudly, she sat up with a confused expression.

"Are we still here?" she asked.

Chris stood up "No," he gaped "But we're not in my time,"

Pipers eyes widened "Excuse me?" she shrieked "Where are we then?"

Paige shook her head "I don't know but the attic sure looks different,"

Phoebe looked around and gasped "Piper," she said slowly "Doesn't that folder look familar?" she asked pointing to a pink folder that was laid on the table.

Piper shook her head "No...," she gasped "Phoebe, the cardigan," she said pointing to a blue cardigan flung on Great Aunt Pearls couch.

"No," said Phoebe worriedly. "The camera," she said pointing to a black camera that was placed carefully on the bookshelf.

"Why, whats wrong?" asked Paige.

Phoebe walked over to the calender "Its May 2nd," she said.

"So?" asked Paige "It was May 2nd when we left,"

"2001," replied Phoebe "It's less then two weeks before Prue died,"

**A/N: **Cliffhanger! I've no idea if this story has any potential but feedback would be appreciated. I suck at spells by the way.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One.

**A/N:** Two updates in one day? This never happens. Feel free to give me ideas

**Disclamer: **I do not own Charmed or the charecters.

"2001?" gulped Paige "But wouldn't that mean Prue is alive?" she asked in awe. She received three nervous nods. She stood bewildered, she finally had the chance to meet her big sister. She had heard several stories about her from Piper and Phoebe and she had always wished she'd gotten to meet her, even if it was only one time.

"What are we going to do?" asked Phoebe turning to Chris.

Chris rolled his eyes "Great, now you ask for my advice," he said "I told you the spell wouldn't work, personal gain,"

"Okay, okay you were right," snapped Piper "Do you want a medal?" she practically shouted.

Phoebe rushed over to her sister "Ssh," she soothed "Calm down Piper,"

"How am I supposed to calm down?" she asked hysterically "My big sister is downstairs, my dead big sister, the sister I have already mourned. I can't cope with seeing her again Pheebs, I just can't," she sat down on Great Aunt Pearl's couch "I can't stay here knowing she's going to die and not do anything about it,"

"Well why don't we do something about it?" Paige suddenly said.

Phoebe gave her a sceptical look "Like what?"

"Like, let's stop her from dying," said Paige "I know you two don't want her to die and neither do I. I'm pretty sure Prue doesn't want to die either so it's a win win situation.

"No, no, no, no," said Chris "We cannot change the future anymore then we have already by just coming back here, do you realize the consquences?"

"Oh shut it Chris," said Piper standing up. She paced the attic floors for a few minutes "That could work,"

"Piper, if Prue stays alive then you two would never have found Paige, there can only be three charmed ones," Chris glared at Paige "Don't give her ideas,"

Paige shrugged "Hey, I prefer the whitelighter life," she said "It gives me a purpose, being a witch is a hobby?"

"A Hobby?" said Chris angrily "You're a charmed one, a freaking charmed one,"

"Look, Paige said it herself being a witch isn't her thing. Why don't we cast a spell that will help us remember Paige, save Prue and then find Paige,"

Paige beamed "I like it,"

"You like it?" Chris banged his hand on the table "You can't like it! She's kicking you out of the power of three,"

"Like I said being a witch interferes with my whitelighter duties," said Paige "I can always help them if they get in an attack,"

Piper nodded "We could be the power of four,"

"There is no power of four," said Chris.

"Pheebs, your thoughts?" they all looked at Phoebe who had remained silent for the entire conversation.

Phoebe shook her head "I don't know guys, maybe Chris is right,"

Piper jerked as if she had been slapped in the face "You agree with Chris?" she asked slowly "You want to let Prue die?"

Phoebe shook her head "No Piper, I miss Prue so much and I wish she hadn't died," she paused "But changing the past too much might ruin the future,"

"Or it could be amazing," said Piper "Imagine the four of us being together; Mom would love it,"

"This isn't about Mom," said Phoebe "This is about the future, it could end up being hell,"

"So Prue being alive is hell?" said Piper coldly.

"No, no," said Phoebe shaking her head "She died for a reason,"

Piper sighed "You're being so selfish,"

Phoebe raised an eyebrow "Me? You're the selfish one here Missy, you can't have everyting,"

"I don't want everything," Piper shouted "I want my big sister,"

They heard footsteps coming nearer and nearer to the attic. Chris looked around the attic anxiously "Hide!" he whispered.

"Where?" asked Phoebe.

Chris shrugged "I don't know, anywhere," Chris ducked behind Great Aunt Pearl's couch, Paige crouched behind the trunk and Phoebe ran behind the door.

Piper looked around but couldn't find a hiding spot, the footsteps came nearer.

"Piper, hide," said Paige.

"I'm trying," she replied panicly.

Past Prue entered the attic and smiled when she saw Piper "I thought I heard you up here," she said "Aren't you supposed to be at P3?" she asked.

Piper froze "Uh, I was but I uh had a demon attack," she stammered "I uh came to check the um book,"

Past Prue grew concerned "A demon? Are you okay?"

Piper smiled, her eyes filled with tears "Yeah, I'm fine," she said faintly "I-He doesn't matter," she embraced her sister in a warm hug "I love you Prue,"

Past Prue gave her sister a suspicious look "Piper, are you sure you're okay?"

Piper nodded "I'm fine,"

Past Prue nodded "Okay, well I'm still recovering from that whole being turned into a dog incident," she joked "So I'm going on a date later to make me feel like a human again so I can pretty please have the car?"

Piper laughed "Of course Prue," she took a deep breath hoping not to cry "Of course,"

Past Prue gave her a massive hug "Thank you, I love you, I love you, I need to find something to wear," she squealed and left the attic.

Piper sat on the couch taking deep breaths as the other three emerged from their hiding spots.

"She sounded exactly the same as I remember," said Phoebe "She's so-,"

"Happy?" asked Piper "She doesn't even realize she'll be dead in two weeks time,"

"She's beautiful," said Paige quietly.

"We need to be quiet," said Chris "We can't risk her coming up again, or even worse Past Phoebe or Past Piper.

"I want to talk to her," said Phoebe "Just once,"

"Its too risky," dismissed Chris.

"But Piper got to," sighed Phoebe.

"I want to talk to her too," said Paige.

"Look, Piper you have a baby at home. A baby you need to look after. A baby who might get attacked by demons. We need to go home,"

"But-," began Phoebe.

Piper sighed "He's right. We need to go home to Wyatt,"

"Look, let's just go home," he said "We need to see how badly the future got damaged,"

"Shut it Chris, nothing changed said Piper angrily.

Reluctantly, they all joined hands and said the reversal spell.

**Hear these words,**

**Hear my cry,**

**Heed the hope within our minds,**

**We don't wish to be here anymore,**

**Send us back to two thousand and four,**

They waited a few moments but nothing happened, they all exchanged worried looks.

"Why aren't we moving?" asked Paige.

"This isn't happening," groaned Chris.

"In our spell to get here we said to send us to the place where we need answers," realized Phoebe "Obviously one of us needs answers in this time period and-,"

"We're not leaving-," continued Piper.

"Until we get some," finished Paige.

Chris groaned "This is going to be a disaster,"

**A/N: **If you want to find out what happens next, review please :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Charmed.

**A/N: **Thank you for the reviews.

Phoebe glanced around at her Piper, Paige and Chris and sighed heavily "Look," she said breaking the silence "We can sit here for hours in silence or we can try to get the hell out of here," she said.

Paige nodded "Pheebs is right," she agreed "We have to get out of here,"

Piper sniffled "I need to get home to my baby boy," she said tearfully "What if we never get to go home again?" she said.

Chris rolled his eyes "It's not going to come to that," he said "You are the Charmed Ones," he said "The three most powerful witches there is, if anyone can get us home its you three,"

"Thanks for the encouraging talk," said Paige "But if we're in the past and Prue is alive, doesn't that mean they're the charmed ones?" she asked.

Phoebe sighed "Yes," she said "I didn't even think of that,"

"So, we're going to need their help," finished Piper.

"We can't talk to them," said Chris "It could change the future drastically,"

"Well, how do you expect us to get home then Mister?" snapped Piper "I mean, you came to the past and talked to us. You could have changed your future drastically,"

"Believe me, I couldn't have ruined the future anymore then it was already ruined," he muttered under his breath.

"Excuse me?" asked Piper "If you're going to go on another rant about how Wyatt turns evil then-,"

"I'm not," said Chris "Just be quiet,"

"Look, Past Prue thought you were Past Piper, right?" said Phoebe.

"Uh-huh," said Piper "And?"

"Past Piper's at the club, Past Phoebe is probably at college or something so we can pretend we're the past versions of ourselves," said Phoebe "We can pretend Paige & Chris are our friends,"

"How are you going to pretend you're Past Phoebe?" asked Piper "You were blonde then,"

Phoebe sighed "I forgot about that," she said "Well you go,"

"Me? No,"

Phoebe started to push her towards the door "Yes, now go,"

"You go,"

"I can't,"

"Why?"

"Because I was blonde," said Phoebe.

"Why can't she go?" asked Piper pointing to Paige.

"They don't know she exists yet, just go,"

Piper looked to Chris for help but he shrugged "Its our best bet,"

"Oh great, you choose to be careless with magic now," said Piper angrily.

"I'm not being careless but Prue did think you were Past Piper, so go,"

Piper sighed "Fine," she said unhappily. She left the attic and began to walk downstairs. She passed Past Prue's room and heard her singing. A smile spread across Piper's face as she listened.

"Piper?" said Past Prue suddenly.

Piper jumped "Yes?"

"What do you think of this?" asked Past Prue holding up a dress.

"Huh?"

"For my date?"

Piper nodded "Right, it's beautiful," she said. "Where's Phoebe?" she asked.

Past Prue frowned "With Cole," she said "I think,"

Piper nodded "Right," she paused. What was she meant to say now?

"Come up to the attic with me," she said.

"Why?"

"Just come," she grabbed Past Prue's hand and led her up to the attic.

Past Prue walked over to the book "Did you find the demon that attacked you at P3?"

"Prue, a demon didn't attack me," said Piper "I uh I'm not your Piper,"

Past Prue shook her head "I don't understand,"

Phoebe emerged from behind the couch "And I'm not your Phoebe,"

Paige came from behind the door "Hi," she said meekly.

"I told you guys not to come out of your hiding spots," groaned Chris emerging from his.

"What else were we supposed to do? Piper brought her up to the attic." protested Phoebe.

"What else was I supposed to do?"

"The plan," sighed Chris.

"We had no plan," Piper snapped.

"Whoa, what is going on here?" said Prue "I will vanquish you," she said through clenched teeth.

"Hold up sister," said Phoebe "We're not demons,"

Prue raised an eyebrow "Why should I believe you?"

"Because we're your sisters," said Piper "I'll prove it, remember in third grade when I flushed your barbie doll down the toilet because you cut my hair?"

Prue sighed "Go on,"

"Remember when I wore your favourite blouse and got red lipstick on it?" giggled Phoebe.

"And when Grams made us clean the bathroom with toothbrushes because we poured soap all over the floor and pretended it was an ice-rink?" said Piper.

"Who are you people?" asked Prue.

"We're your sisters. From 2004," said Piper.

"2004?" asked Prue in awe "Why are you here?" she glanced at Paige and Chris "Who are they?"

"Uh, Chris is our whitelighter," said Piper.

"Whitelighter? What happened to Leo?"

Sadness spread across Pipers face "Don't talk about it," whispered Phoebe.

"And her?"

"Um Paige," said Phoebe "Paige is our...,"

"Cousin," said Paige "I'm your cousin," she shook her head at Phoebe who was giving her a questionable look.

"Cousin? I didn't know we had a cousin," said Prue.

"I'm a long lost...cousin," said Paige.

"Hm another P, who would have thought," smiled Prue. "Why are you here?"

"A spell gone wrong," said Piper "We didn't mean to come here but we're going to need your help."

Prue smiled "Of course I'll help,"

**A/N: **Review please!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Charmed.

**A/N: **Thank you for the reviews.

Paige and Phoebe began to skip down the stairs ahead of Piper and Chris.

"Oh my gosh Kit," screamed Phoebe. She ran over to a white little cat that was walking along the foyer. Phoebe picked her up and gave her a big hug "Oh Kitty-Kat I missed you so much,"

"Oh, wasn't this that lady that was being chased by the warlock?" asked Paige.

Phoebe nodded "She sure is," she smiled "Give her a kiss Paigey," Phoebe began shoving the cat in Paige's face and laughed hysterically as Paige winced and tried to get away,

Prue smiled "Are you guys hungry?"

Piper shook her head "No, we're fine. Just need to get home,"

Phoebe walked over to Piper "Why is she being so trusting?" Phoebe muttered.

Piper shrugged "I have no idea," she replied "Just go with it,"

"But this isn't like her," said Phoebe.

"Maybe, it is?" said Piper "Maybe, after all these years we've forgotten that she's trusting,"

Phoebe shook her head "No, that's not it," she said "Prue was never the trusting one," she said "I was always the trusting one,"

"And look where that got you," sniped Piper.

"Whats that supposed to mean?"

"You know exactly what it means," said Piper "You fell in love with a demon which caused you to become queen of the freaking underworld-," she began.

Prue froze and turned around to Phoebe, her face burning with fury "You WHAT!?" she yelped "Queen of the Underworld?" she sighed "When did this happen?"

"Oh ages ago," said Phoebe waving her hand as if it didn't matter "Now, there's the Prue we know and love," smiled Phoebe.

"You shouldn't have told her that," groaned Chris "Now, she'll tell Past Phoebe and she'll never become Queen of the Underworld,"

"Isn't that a good thing?" asked Paige turning to Chris.

"Yeah, what she said," agreed Past Prue.

Paige smiled with a sense of pride that her older sister was agreeing with her.

"No, because that changed Phoebe. It made her realize Cole wasn't the one for her and if that never happened she would never have gotten rid of him,"

"How do you know that Mister?" asked Phoebe "Cole and I just weren't meant to be?"

Past Prue laughed "Oh boy, you have no idea how happy I am to hear that," she said.

"To say what?" asked Paige.

"About Phoebe realizing Cole wasn't the one for her," said Past Prue shaking her head "He wasn't my favourite person in the world,"

"I know," sighed Phoebe "I hated you for that," she paused "And I hate myself for hating for that,"

"Aw Pheebs, its the ancient history," laughed Past Prue. She paused for a moment "Hey, where am I?"

"Is this a trick question?" asked Paige in confusion. "You're right here,"

"No, am I still in the future?" she asked "Why didn't I come with you guys?"

Piper sighed and rubbed her head "I can't deal with this, I need some aspirin,"

"Second shelf-," began Past Prue.

"I know, I know," said Piper going into the kitchen.

"Excuse me for a second," said Phoebe following Piper into the kitchen. "She uh-she's new to this whole time travel thing,"

Chris sighed "I'm going to look in the book, maybe I'll find something to get us out of here,"

Paige grabbed Chris by the t-shirt "No way Mister," she muttered "You are not leaving me here by myself,"

"Why not?" he asked "She's your sister,"

"She's my sister who I have nothing in common with, what do we talk about?" she asked.

"Relax, she thinks you're her cousin," he paused "You and Prue are more alike than anyone I know," Paige looked at him in confusion "How could you possibly-," but Chris had seized the opportunity and ran upstairs before she could finish.

"So, you're our cousin, huh?" asked Past Prue walking back over to Paige.

Paige nodded "Yeah,"

"I always wanted a cousin growing up," she said "But I guess you knew that already,"

Paige frowned "Sure," she lied.

"All of the girls in my class all had cousins that they were best friends with and I longed for that," she paused "I'm sorry, I guess I've told you this story already,"

"How would have I heard this story?" asked Paige.

"The future," pointed out Past Prue.

"Right," nodded Paige "The future,"

"How far out are you?"

"Excuse me?"

"You know, you can't be our first cousin," said Past Prue "Unless it's on Dad's side but you'd be a mortal then,"

"Right, I'm uh really far out," she said "Like so far out,"

Past Prue nodded "I see,"

"So I hear you're sort of a superwitch," joked Paige. When she first found her sisters, she became jealous of Prue from all of the stories Piper and Phoebe used to tell her. She always felt as if she had to be a better witch then Prue and thought she needed to prove herself but as time went on she realized she didn't need to.

"Superwitch?" laughed Past Prue "I wish, Piper and Phoebe are much better than I am," she paused "Do I get better in the future?"

"I'm not allowed say," she winced as she was about to say the phrase she hated most in the world "Future Consequences,"

Past Prue's face drooped instantly "So, you can't tell me anything? Like do I get married? Have I kids? What kind of car do I drive?"

Paige shook her head "Na-Da,"

"So, what are your powers?" asked Past Prue.

"Telekinesis," said Paige "That's it,"

"I have that power too," smiled Past Prue. She paused for a moment as she eyed Paige "Are you sure you're a far out cousin?" she asked "You look really like my mom,"

Paige blushed "Oh um..," she paused unsure of what to say "I-," she sighed "I'm like a 2nd cousin," she said "Or third maybe,"

Past Prue nodded "Then you're not a far out cousin," she smiled "Let's go see what my sisters are up to," she said and walked towards the kitchen.

Paige stalled for a few seconds sighing to herself **Our sisters, **she sighed but she knew she couldn't say that.

"Are you coming?" asked Prue when she noticed Paige wasn't directly behind her. Paige nodded "Yeah," and followed her big sister.


End file.
